


She Will be Loved

by thatonekid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Meddling Hales, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Stiles takes her daughter and moves across the country after a toxic relationship with her family goes south. She meets the Hales, and falls in love with the most eligible bachelor Derek Hale. Follow the story of how hard raising a toddler, fitting in, and being a stepparent.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just came up with the idea so everything from title to summary is a working idea. I just wrote what came to mind so bare with this story and with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters. 
> 
> PS adult language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/18 edited for small details like a little spelling and some words.. I'm sure someone better can gut this and catch everything, but I tried my best

She didn't think that she would spending her 21st birthday at work, but she did have a four-year-old at daycare that she needed to take care of. Don't get her wrong, but she thought she'd at least get to spend her big birthday at a bar and sluting it up, but that was when she was 15 and was naive to what would happen when she went out with the star baseball player. Silly little Stiles. 

But. But here she was at Books-A-Lot and stocking the shelves with the latest book series slash YouTuber book that they swear it’s not an autobiography, but it secretly is if you pay attention and read between the lines. 

“Stiles!” Mr. Cleveland, her boss, yelled as he spotted her in the teen fictional section. 

“Yes Mr. Cleveland?” Stiles asked as she stood up from her squatting position. 

“Once you're done with that cart you can go home and spend your birthday with your daughter.” He told her while looking at number of books she had left, which wasn't much. 

“Alright, thank you” She replied. 

Stiles grabbed a book and watched her boss walk away and shook her head. She couldn't believe that after a 6 hour shift she could go home and celebrate her birthday with her daughter. Mr. Cleveland wasn't a bad boss or anything, but he usually didn't let his employees go home early. 

Not putting much more thought into it, she finished the cart off and went to the employee lounge and punched out. Once she was successfully clocked out she opened her locker and grabbed her stuff and handed out to her car. 

“Happy Birthday Stiles, have a great one!” Keetah, Stile's coworker shouted as she walked out the door. 

Pausing, Stiles gave a curt wave and then ducked out. 

Noticing it was still sunny out, she got into her car and knew what the best way to spend her birthday was. Making a mental list of where she would need to go and if she should get her daughter first or do the shopping and then get her. 

Deciding that it would be best to grab her daughter, Stiles made the tremendous drive out to the persevere of the town and retrieve her daughter from daycare. 

Who would've thought that werewolves would be the perfect babysitters for her rambunctious four-year-old. 

Oh who was she kidding, if her daughters father was still in the picture he would've assisted someone else or for her to be a stay at home mom, like he planned for her to be. That was before he got addicted to steroids and thought that it was acceptable to be a grade A douche canoe for spending one baseball training camp at the local college at their hometown. 

Stiles parents might've not been so supportive of their only daughter taking their granddaughter and moving to a tiny town of Beacon Hills, California. Then again, they didn't expect to have their daughter be a teen mom, but what could they do about it. They loved Colton Underwood more than their own flesh and blood and basically give their blessing to have sex in the house.

They should just be happy that it was sex that Stiles was getting into, not the same shit that landed her big brother in prison. 

Shutting the ignition off, Stiles grabbed her phone and headed up the steps that lead up to the huge mansion. Once there, Stiles rang the doorbell and waited for Talia to greet her at the door like she has been for the past four months that she has taken Sophia to the daycare. 

“Hey, Stiles,” Talia did greet and opened the door more and waited for the small petite woman to enter the house. 

“Sophia is playing the wolf and the moon with Derek and Peter in the den. You're more than welcome to go in there.” Cassandra, Peter's wife told Stiles. 

Stiles nodded and headed into the den to see what her daughter was up to. Hopefully she wasn't trying to use Derek as a horse like last time. 

Quietly opening the den door, Stiles slipped in and saw that Sophia was indeed using Derek like a horse, but this time Derek was in his full wolf form and he was helping Sophia to howl at the moon. It was quite cute how Peter would hold up what once was a disc golf in the air for the duo to howl. 

The game was Sophia's creation and ever since she found out that Derek was literally at her beck and call and would do anything for her, she wanted to play it no matter where they were. It could be at the local pool if the young girl spotted the older man, or even in the book store that her mother worked at. 

Five minutes had passed before she saw Sophia slide off of Derek's wolf form and then waited for Derek to go back to his human form. Sophia had watch it happen a half of dozen times and covered her eyes so she didn't see anything she didn't want to see and giggled when she would here Derek groan and then pick her up. 

The way that he treated Sophia made Stiles feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She was way in over her head. 

“Momma!” Sophia squealed and then ran towards her mom. 

“Hey baby, playing nicely?” Stiles asked as she picked her daughter up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Uh huh! Der'ek played the wolfy game and he was the bestest wolfy ever!” Sophia shouted in excitement. 

“Well that's good,” Stiles nodded her head. 

“Did you get off early?” Peter asked the small woman. 

“Yeah, Cleveland actually let me off early,” Stiles answered and set her daughter down on the ground so she could clean up the mess she had made after her nap. 

“Its cause, its momma's birfday!” Sophia screamed and dumped the Legos into their bucket. 

“Is that so?” Derek asked. 

“It is,” Stiles replied and saw the time was getting towards dinner time. 

“Sophia, why don't you get the rest of the toys picked up, so we can go to the store.” Stiles told her daughter with a stern voice. 

“okay mommy” Sophia agreed and finished cleaning the toy kitchen that looked to have seen better days. 

Stiles watched her daughter the toy oven and then danced over to Peter to give him goodbye hugs and kisses. 

“What we doin momma?” Sophia asked. 

“Well I thought we'd go to the store and pick stuff out for a picnic at the park and we can have cake and play on the playground before we go home.” Stiles answered. 

“Der'ek come with?” 

“You can ask him baby, go find him and see if he wants to.” 

The two adults walked out of the den and headed to the kitchen to get Sophia's art work and “homework” pages so she could take them home and put them in the box for her daughter. 

“You know he feels the same way that you do Stiles,” Peter said once they were stood in place waiting for the four-year-old to come back. 

“It's not simple Peter, I told you.” Stiles answered. 

“Yes, it is, he's smitten and really loves Sophia and he really likes you. Why do you fight it?” 

“I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me because of Sophia, what if he sees that as a trap? Like yes, he can like me, and he can like her, but what if him and I get into a big fight and he wants to leave but feels obligated because of Sophia. It's not just about me Peter, it’s about her.” 

“Bullshit. You know, I know, hell the whole world knows how much he loves that little girl and would do anything for her. He's not like Colton. He's not going to just give up as easily as that poor of excuse man did. He wants you, and he wants her.” 

“You know he's right” Cassandra piped in as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Not you to,” Stiles gripped. 

“Stiles honey, you deserve happiness and so does Sophia and so does Derek. Why won’t you let it happen. And before you get into that spiel again about commitments, Derek is more than ready for this commitment and the responsibilities of taking care of a child.” Cassandra said. 

“Yeah but he's the CEO of his own company and I'm barely getting by with the book store I work at. With the daycare, food, gas, rent, bills, and the stuff that Sophia needs because she grows like a weed, it would be asking too much of him if it got serious. And I know that his friends would talk him out of it. We're cut from different cloths. It wouldn't work out in the end.” Stiles tried to argue knowing she was losing the argument. 

“Why don't you let me decide what is best for me, and what I want or need. Because really, all I've dreamed about since you have gotten here and brought Sophia into not only my life but my family's, is being with you, and putting her to sleep in her big girl bed and then sharing domestic duties with you. I don't care that you are, as you put it “cut from a different cloth”. I want you, and I want Sophia.” Derek said once Stiles tried to reason everything. 

“It's not easy. Parenting is hard and difficult and disgusting. It's different than watching her for a couple of hours here and there. It's putting her first and putting yourself last. It's waking up at 1 am with a toddler crying and holding her stomach because she's sick. It's not getting any sleep when she has a nightmare because she's too scared to sleep more than an hour at a time. It's the attitude and the rules that need to be enforced.” Stiles said looking Derek in the eye. 

She didn’t think she would be spending her birthday hashing out a relationship past friends. 

“I get that, and I'm ready if you are willing to give me a try,” Derek pleaded. 

“Yeah momma! Der'ek wants you and me” Sophia beamed. 

“Oh baby girl,” Stiles said looking at her daughter. 

“Does this mean I get a daddy?” Sophia asked. 

“No honey, this means that mommy gets a special friend and he's on trial,” Stiles answered. 

“Yes!” Stiles could hear everyone in the kitchen cheering that the two adults finally got together. 

“Cake?” Sophia quizzed. 

That broke up the tension and all the adults to start to laugh at her innocence. 

“Once we get to the store and have dinner. You know the rules” Stiles replied. 

“Why don't you guys stay here and have a picnic in the yard and then once you're done you can have cake?” Talia offered once everyone was in the living room. 

“If that's alright with you, then sure” Stiles agreed. 

She couldn't but help to notice all the looks she was getting from the rest of the Hale clam. 

Stiles had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she was oddly okay with how this was working out to be. 


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter for everyone who celebrates! 
> 
> I'm kind of impress with myself how fast I can churn out chapters haha. 
> 
> It's not edited besides spell check. I wanted to get this chapter posted before it got later in the day.. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS I forgot how to italicize on here. Also there is a break but I can't promise the marks will be there!
> 
> Edited:1/18 minor edits... I'm doing the best I can

Four months earlier

Stiles packed the last box that she had, and it was labeled toys. She and her daughter went through 400 toys and narrowed them down to two hundred toys. It made for four boxes full of toys, but the last box is what was left out for her daughter. 

As soon as the box was tapped, she stood up and grabbed the box and walked down the stairs of the two-story house that she had called home since the age of 10. Out of the house she went and into the back of the U-Haul she went to place the last box she had. 

Earlier that morning she had waken her 4-year-old up at 6 am so they could get an early start of the day. As most would suspect, it was a terrible decision as her tiny little one was just cranky and full of energy. Stiles didn't want to keep her daughter up past her nap time but since she didn't expect for this to take more than two and half hours, here Stiles was at 1:30 in the afternoon just now closing the truck door and getting ready to grab her daughter from the neighbors. 

“Are you sure you have to take off?” Mrs. Outbook asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Mom and Dad have made it clear that I'm not welcomed, and neither is my daughter. I mean they've said that since I broke up with Colton but now they mean it.” She finished. 

“You could've gotten a place,” Keven, Mrs. Outbook's oldest son, said. 

“Kev, you know as much as I do that, that wouldn't be a good thing. They would've found out and made my life even more hell. I just can’t put up with anymore and its effecting Sophia even more than I ever realized. I can't keep handing her off to you guys when things got heated. It wasn't fair to Sophia nor was it fair to you guys.” 

“Well where are you going to go now?” Mrs. Outbook questioned. 

Stiles looked around and didn't see anyone out that would blab to her parents of her whereabouts. 

“To a little town called Beacon Hills, California.” She answered. 

“Why there?” 

“Well, no one knows me, they have the best school system in the country despite being from California. And it’s at least 1400 miles away from here and my family.” 

It was true. For some reason Beacon Hills had the best school system in the country. The best of the best went there, and they often went on to Harvard, Yale, even Princeton. Stiles couldn't pass that up for her daughter. 

She also did her research on the town and it was the most diverse place she could think of to go. When she was picking on where to go she wanted somewhere that was rich in culture. Where there were werewolves, kanimas, banshee's even sparks. It wasn't to say that Stiles was any of those, but she had an inkling that her daughter was a banshee given the fact that when she screamed, she screamed just like one. 

That alone was the deciding fact to where to move. Don't get her wrong, there was other places in the country that were diverse but not as much as Beacon Hills was. It even holds the famous Hale family. Stiles had a crush on Derek Hale. The CEO of The Wolves Den. It was a very popular restaurant that Stiles and Sophia loved. 

It also helped that her great aunt Opal lived in the house and left it to Stiles in her will. 

“Momma we go now?” Sophia asked as she wobbled over to her mother very sleepily. 

“Yes honey. Go say goodbye to the Outbooks and then we'll be on our way.” Stiles smiled at her mini me. 

-***-

Stiles and Sophia made it to Beacon Hills, California at 8:45 am the day after they had left. It was not bad considering Stiles drove all night and the only times they stopped were for potty, food, and gas breaks and nothing more. She was proud of herself. 

“Mama we go for break'fast?” Sophia quizzed from the backseat. 

“Sure baby where do you want to go?” Stiles asked

“Uh, the den!” Sophia shouted with a giggle as the pulled up next to one. 

“Okay.” Stiles agreed and went to find a parking spot in the car park. 

Once she found the place she could park, she got out and went around to get her daughter out of the car. 

“Strechies” Sophia said. 

Stiles nodded and they both took the time to stretch out their legs and arms and then made their way into the restaurant. 

“Two?” The hostess asks

Stiles nodded. 

“Follow me,” And with that the duo followed the woman to a booth. 

“Can I get a booster seat?” Stiles asked the hostess. 

“I'll be right back with it.” 

“Momma I no need one,” Sophia tried to argue. She hated those things when they were in public. At home or at Mrs. Outbooks, she sat on a stack of phone books and was content in them. But in restaurants she had to sit in the dang things and just didn't like them. 

“I bet by the time we have your yearly check up at the age of 5, you'll be tall enough by then not to have to sit in a booster seat.” Stiles reasoned. 

“I hope so,” Sophia said with a sigh. 

After the waiter came and got their drink orders of chocolate milk and pink lemonade, Stiles and Sophia sat there at the booth talking about the trip and what Sophia wanted to do next. After about a few minutes the waiter came back and took their orders. 

“What can I get you guys for breakfast?” The waiter, Liam, asked the girls. 

“Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup please” Sophia ordered for herself with as much seriousness she could muster. 

“And for you?” He asked Stiles. 

“I'll have the same but with wild-berry syrup, a bowl of grapes or strawberries, two sides of toast, and two sides of sausage and one side of bacon,” Stiles said to the young man. 

“Coming right up.” Liam said and walked away to place the orders. 

“Mama, looky,” Sophia said as she pointed to the counter. 

Stiles turned her head and saw an older couple at the counter and then beyond them she saw middle age couple standing behind said object. Once she saw that they were looking at her she blushed and turned her head back to her daughter. 

“I saw baby,” Stiles promised. 

After a while the food came out and the pair went to town on their food. Once that was over and there was box for the bacon the two got up, went to pay and went to leave. But before they could leave the middle age women stopped her. 

“New?” The woman asked gently. 

“Yes ma'am.” Stiles answered. 

“I could tell, who are you? I don't mean to be rude, but I know everyone of this town and like to know any new comers that come with a U-Haul with a California licenses plate.” She asked. 

“I'm Stiles Stilinski and this my daughter Sophia Stilinski. We just moved into town today actually.” 

“Would you be needing some help for the unloading?” 

“That's okay ma'am, I can figure it out on my own.”

“Non sense darling, I know what it's like to move to a new town with a toddler and trying to get the moving done. Even if my husband was there to help.” 

“I guess, I mean if you don't mind,” Stiles said sheepishly. She really hated asking for help. 

“Absolutely, I'll call my kids and my brother, and we'll help you. You're just in luck as well, my oldest Derek is back in town and would love to help.” 

“I can't pay you, well not now at least... I don't start my new job until next Monday and even then, I don't know when I'd get paid. But. But I'll pay you for the help.” 

“No worries dear, we wouldn't take your money. We just love to help.” 

Stiles found it odd that the Hale's want to help a new person unload their stuff. She wondered if they did it for anyone else or just her. 

They walked out of the restaurant and got into their respected cars and headed down to Mulberry Lane and to Stiles' new house. 

Once there, Stiles couldn't believe of the house that was left to her by her aunt. Her aunt Opal was the only one who loved Stiles and supported her no matter what. 

“You got Opal Cullen's house?” One of the Hale's asked Stiles. 

“Excuse Kellan, he's always been fond of the house,” Talia said. 

“That's okay.” Stiles started “Yeah I did, Opal loved me and supported me no matter what. She didn't care that I didn't want to be a lawyer or doctor or be rich. She loved that I was myself, and nothing more. Plus, she just adored Sophia since the moment she met her.” Stiles finished. 

“You know her?” Kellan questioned. 

“Yeah, she was my great aunt before she passed 8 months ago.” Stiles confirmed. 

“Oh. I'm sorry about your loss,” Talia commented. 

“It's alright.” Stiles nodded. 

“Momma!” Sophia yelled running back to her mom. 

“Yes sweetie,” 

“We get a doggie?” 

“I don't know baby, maybe for your birthday in a few months.” 

“Otay! I play with wolfie?” 

“Uh, if they're fine with it.” 

It still amazed Stiles that her daughter knew how to detect a werewolf when she wasn't one herself. Maybe she could finally get the answers she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the one person who commented!! I really appericate it! But please comment/review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the future!!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Dana

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
